


Was it really an accident

by writer_for_ever



Category: maze runner
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_for_ever/pseuds/writer_for_ever
Summary: Newt is in love with Y/N (your name, readers name) and tells Minho about it. What the two dont know is, that Y/N was there ....





	Was it really an accident

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story here on AO3. I hope you like it and its not that bad ....  
> If you like you can always leave a comment.   
> Enjoy:)

Your PoV

It all started when WCKD found out that I was Immune. They took me away from my familie and my friends. Of course I can’t remeber that time. My memory was earesed, the only thing that was left was my name, Y/n. I was a Subjekt from Group B before I had an accident in the maze. A Griever took my out, back to WCKD. 

That was what happend in my dreams, if they are true? I can’t say. If I was in a maze before? I can’t say. I told Alby about that and of course Newt. Not only because he was second-in-comando, because he is one of my best friends here. No, he is my best friend, mabye more.

Newts PoV

It was close to the late in the night when I looked at all the sleeping Gladers. They all looked so peacefully while they slept. It was quite and peacefully, something that wasnt so years ago. We lost lot of peopel against the fear, but know it was different. The new girl Y/n gave us new hope. Her dreams told her that she was in an Maze before she came to us. If its true is the question but we belive in it and hope that we can find a way out of here. I was standing there a while, admiring the sleeping figures. It was now close to midnight and I went back to my room.

When I entered the hut where the rooms of the keepers and Y/n wheres I saw a bit of light from Albys room. Two things can be the reason for that; first he fall asleep while he looked something up ore he forgot to turned it of. I walk up the small staires where 4 rooms where. Mine, Gallys, Fry Pans and Y/n's. The boys where asleep, but Y/n's room was lighted with light. I was a bit concern about it, she never was awake at that time. Carefully I opend her door to find her asleep im her bed, the candel beside her bed was lighted up. When I was about to close the door after I light down the candel I heard a muffeld, wimperimg voice. My head snapped back and I saw Y/n moving around. She was having a nightmare!

I went back in to wake her up because they can be very very annoying. I slowly sad on the bed beside her and shocked her at her shoulders. She slowly opend an and looked at me, not with fear but surprise. "You alright there?" I ask still holding her by her shoulders. "Yeah why you ask?" "It looked like you have an nightmare so I woke you up." "Oh okay thank you" "Are you sure you are okay?" I ask again. "I am fine Newt" "okay good night" I said and made my way to the door. When I was about to close the door I heard a small 'good night' from Y/n.

Your PoV

The memorys from the last night where ceeping playing in my mind, even when breakfast was ready. I was not the one who is talkimg much while eating, I more listend what the other Galders have to say. Most of the Gladers new about the dreams I have so it was a normal thing for me when Gally ask 'if I had another nightmare or another dream'. Newt looked up from his plate amd directly at me, he was concern about what happend last night. "Well I had another nightmare last night bit it was nothing different from the ones before." I told them and countine with eating. I heard a few okays before the other went to ther on comservations back.

Time past by and it was the end of the day. I was walking around the woods to escape the boys. Dont understand me wrong, I really really like them but sometimes they can be really annoying. So here I was walking around the woods. 

Newts PoV

"You like her right?" I looked at Minho shocked. "Wh ... What?" "I said that you like Y/n" "no" I said fast, mabye a bit to fast. "Sure Newt, sure" "How do you even come to that bullshit?" I ask and looked him directly in the eyes. "The way you look at her? you are always by her side. And probably a few more things too." Minho told me. I was shocked. Was it that open that J love her? Littel did we now that the girl we were talking about did hear us and was now quitly making her way out.

I was just going to bed when I heard a knock on my door. I looked up and saw Y/N sliding into my room. "Hey shank. What is up on the bloddy time?" I ask her. "Newt?" she soundedn broken. I was up in an metter of seconds and was by her side. He slowly walked with her to my bed and layed her down. I got in with her and wrapped the blanked around her. "What happened? Another nightmare?" I ask quickly. She just nooded. I took her into my arms. "Everything is going to be just fine, okay? You can stay the night here if you want" I told her being a bit red and flustered by the thought of having her here beside of me. "Thank you Newt for everything." She told me. I gave her a kiss in her forhead and lingered there a bit longer. All if the sudden I felt her lips on mine. Soft, like I imagined them to be. I hummed and kissed her loving and slowly back.

After a few seconds she pulled away and restet her head in my chest. "Good night" she tiredly said and her eyes closed after I said it back. I took her sleeping figure in, peacful and bautiful like always. My eyes started to drop and fell in an much needed and welcomed sleep.

| A bit later |

I woke up after another nightmare. When I looked beside me I could see Y/N still sleeping. She looked so peacfull. I hoped that I didn’t woke her up, but I did. "Newt? What’s wrong?" she ask sleppy. "Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep Y/N/N." I told her. I dont want to keep her awake after all we need to work tomorrow. "No!" she told me. I know that you cant argument with her. She is mostly of the time right. "Why not?" "Because we may both need to work in the morning but I would prefer to cuddel with you the rest than you being awak from that Nightmares." At the end she was right. It was no point in sleeping again after the nightmare. I sight. "When you likt to cuddel come here" I told her opening my arms.

I felt her going im between them and resting her head on my shoulder. She gave me a kiss on the cheek befor she leave small ones on my neck. I moand a bit. "Sorry" I imedntly say. Y/N just shocked her head. "Its okay. So I think you like that?" she ask me. "I like everyting when it is with you, even working." I smiled down at her and left a kiss on her lips. She hummed "me too". She kissed my lips again but this time with a bit more force. I laced my finger trough her long y/h/c hair. It was soft like a feather and I truly enjoyed it. The kiss became headed soon and we both where making small noices into the others mouth. Her fingertips where dancing over my abs and I trough my head back in pleasure. I felt her kissing and sucking on my adam apple and let another moan past my lips. I felt like I was in heaven, I hoped that the feeling will never leave my body. I felt from my thoughts when I felt Y/n tugging on the hem of my shirt. She want it of! I quickly set up and deiscard my shirt on the ground.

Befor I could react in a prober way I was pinned down by Y/n on the bed. I mound felt from my lips as she did it. She only smirkt a bit at me then took her shirt of. Since it was nighttime she wasnt wearing a bra. Another moan left my lips when I saw her exposed chest. I didnt even realize that she took her pants and underwear of, mine too! 

Y/n PoV

I could say that Newt was a bit irritated at how fast I discard our things, but honestly I dont care about that. I only want him at the moment. I sat on his lap, brought by one hand in his shoulder to lean on it. The other wrapped around his cock which I was guiding to my entrance. As I slide down on his cock I let out a moan. He filled my perfectly.

It was a feeling I never feelt befor. A feeling I hope I will never forget it and that I will feel it again. I felt him trusting upwards.  
Befor I can react he flipped us over so he was on top. He started to pump into me and I couldn't hold the moans back. I was getting a warm feeling in my stumage after a bit of time. "Newt" I moand out several times befor I cum. Shortly after he came too, his warm luquid coating my walls.

He rolled over so we were lying next to eachother again. He pulled my back into his side and I laid my head on his chest. "We need to do this again" he said slowly. I only nooded. "See, it wasnt an accident." As I looked up to Newt I saw his confused faced.  "That I heard you telling Minho you like me" I cleard things up.


End file.
